


Flames

by Steena



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax is throwing a party for Tara for coming home from jail. Things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't light a fire without a spark

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Taras release.
> 
> My first fanfic and English isn't my native language.
> 
> Trying to weave something with fire into every chapter. Just a quirky idea that struck me as i was writing.

Chibs was standing at the bar watching Tara sitting next to Jax in a couch. She looked bored. Jax didn't seem to notice, talking to the people around, laughing. Tara occasionally laughed at things they said but it was a polite laugh never reaching her eyes.  
Chibs wanted her to, at least for the moment, forget all the bad stuff she'd been through lately. Most of it in one way or the other caused by the club. Jax way of not really beeing there for her annoyed him. Chibs liked Tara. She was attractive, always had been. But lately he had started to feel more drawn to her, in another way. Seen her astonishing strength and at the same time her vulnerability. The struggling over her hand, that had made him want to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. At the same time he'd wished he could cave in the heads of everybody involved in that shit. And there she was now, in a crowded room, all alone and not enjoying herself at all.  
He walked over to them and grabbed Taras hand, grinning widely. He turned swiftly to Jax.

"May I borrow your old lady for a little while, prez?" he looked back at Tara and saw a pained look in her face, just for a fraction of a second upon beeing called old lady.  
"I'm scottish and I've never danced with a homecoming queen. Will you do me the honour, miz?" Chibs pulled Tara to her feet. She giggled and this time the laugh reached her eyes.

"As long as you don't bring her back pregnant!" Jax barked and everybody at the table laughed.

Chibs pulled her into a mock tango. "Never figured you as a dancer." She laughed into his ear.

"I'm not, we might both end up in the ER, and if we're not careful we could cause even more people to go there." he smiled mischievous and Tara laughed hard. They goofed around the floor a while, joking and laughing at their poor danceingskills. A slower rocksong came on the stereo and their dancing drifted into something more like hugging to musik. They kept talking, about all and nothing, Taras smile never failing and the spark never leaving her eyes.

***

Tara had not at all felt like partying at the MC. She was trying to distance herself from it, and it was a constant reminder of all the bad shit that had been pouring over her. If she was going to sit there and pretend she was having fun she might as well get drunk, she thought and downed another tequilashot. Her head was starting to feel pleasureably hazy from the booze when Chibs came up to their table, grinning like crazy and sweeping her away from her boredom. She could't help but giggle when he called her "homecoming Queen", maybe it was the alcohol or maybe just the fact he was kind of making a fool of himself, pulling her around the floor almost knocking Tig over at one point. This was not the man she was used to see; usually calm and serious and a few times razorsharp, angry and focused on whatever task he was going to do.Tara felt seen for the first time in what seemed like ages and it was a nice feeling. Hell, just laughing felt good, she had not had so much fun for a long time.  
She found herself pressed against him, dancing slowly and she studied his face. The goatee and the scars were the badboy part of him, in contrast to his eyes that were soft at the moment. An interesting contrast, catching her attention in a way it hadn't before. Her eyes lingered over the scars and then she met his gaze. It was curious and she felt like it was magnetic, making her unable to look away. A shiver was travelling through her, a tingling warmth at the pit of her stomach and her heart beating faster. She pressed herself a little closer to him, feeling a thrill travelling up her spine and making the skin at the back of her neck pricking in a pleasurable way. He broke the spell by turning his head, looking around the room, pushing her away ever so slight and the moment was gone. She missed their close contact.  
The noise and her periferal sight returned, she hadn't even realized her senses had dimmed out while she was sucked into his steady gaze. Tara was a little shaken, what the hell was going on?! But a part of her induldged in it, she was feeling better than in a very long time and, by god, she deserved to feel living and human again.

***

Their eyecontact felt like it had lasted forever, time actually stopping and everything around them was just a distant fog. Chibs felt like he was falling into her eyes, his soul laying bared for her to look at, poke and dissect. He could feel her pressing closer, his heart was racing like a bolting horse and he wondered if she could feel him tremble. The closeness to her, the heat from her body and those marvelous eyes was nearly unbearable and he could feel his cock getting hard. He tore his eyes from her, putting a little more physical distance between them and glancing around the room to se if anyone had noticed their moment of loosing themselves to eachother. No one seemed to be the wiser.

The song ended and they walked over to the bar. Tara got a seat next to Tig and Chibs sat on her other side. She was in a splended partymood now, and as Chibs called in beers for all of them she orderd jaegershots.

"Hey, Tiggy-wiggy! what' up?" she exclaimed, giving Tig a quick one-arm hug.

"Ehm, huh? You drinkin' jaeger doc?" Tig asked.  
Both men looked at her with apparent surprise.

"Hell yeah!" Tara said raising her glass. "Cheers!"

Tig and Chibs raised their glasses, looking at each other over Tara and as she tossed back her shot Tig shaked his head and silently mouthed "Tiggy-wiggy?" to Chibs who was having a very hard time not to start laughing.

"No new bites to your ass?" Tara asked Tig, laughing.

"Are you trying to get my pants of again?" Tig asked in a flirty way.

Tara laughed. "Maybe... It seems easier to get your pants of than his" she said, nodding her head in Chibs direction.

Chibs heart started racing again.

"50 bucks on me making him show his ass tonight" Tig said and Tara laughed so hard she could barely breathe.

"You're on!" she answered him.

"Do I have anything to say in this matter?" Chibs asked. He felt a little gnawing discomfort he realised was jealousy. Tig so easily stole her attention.

"Nah, don't need to say anything. Just keep your pants on so you don't cost me 50 bucks" Tara laughed.

Chibs couldn't help smiling. Seeing Tara this happy, having fun was more than he had dared to hope for when he grabbed her from the couch.  
The three of them stayed at the bar, huddled close to be able to talk over the noice, until Tig called it a night. He hugged Tara and pushed 50 dollars into the bandage on her hand, cursing about Chibs beeing so hard to get out of his pants, and left Tara and Chibs there.  
They had been sitting pressed closely together all night, and not only had it felt comfortable but in a way forbiddenly good, their shoulders rubbing against each other when they moved and their feet bumping occasionally but when Tig left it suddenly felt so much more intimate. It felt nice, but might get people to notice and Chibs moved over a little from Tara. After just a few minutes Jax came up to them.

"Hey, babe. Having a good time?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah" She answered, lowering her gaze to the bartop.

Chibs had to look away, he didn't want to see Jax pulling her of the chair, letting his hand slide from her waist, down her hip to her ass. He knew what they would be doing in a little while and he tried his hardest to push out the unwanted pictures from his head.  
Tara leaned toward Chibs and pressed her lips to his cheek. The unexpected touch sent a lightningbolt of wanting through him and he turned his head slightly to touch her cheek with the side of his mouth. A respectful kiss to the prezs old lady.

"G'night sweetheart" he mumbled.

"Sleep tight" She whispered as she walked away, Jax wrapped around her.

***

He was such an idiot! What had he been thinking? Chibs was cursing himself as he watched them walk towards the bedrooms. Tara glanced at him just as they walked out the door but he could not read the look in her eyes. As they dissappeared in the hallway, he got up and walked to his own room. He didn't feel like partying any more.

***

Maybe it was just the booze, making her mind foggy in a lovely way, or maybe it was something else. Tara didn't really care what it was right now. As Jax fucked her that night her mind was in another room, with another man. When she closed her eyes she could se his dark expressive eyes, smell him on her flesh from spending the night pressed against him and she embraced the fantasy.


	2. Crash and burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Taras party.

Tara woke up early. She was a little hung over and thirsty but more than anything she was ready to kill someone to get a cup of coffee. She pulled on one of Jax' big samcro t-shirts and padded away to the kitchen, figuring nobody but her would be up yet. She grabbed a glass of water and searched the cabinets for coffee, exclaiming a triumphant "yes!" upon finding it. Leaning on the counter, waiting for the coffeemaker to work its magic, she let her toughts drift back to the night before.  
"Filip" she tasted his name. To her, he had always been just one of the samcro boys. Polite and a little more easy to be around than most of them, but nothing more than that. What had changed that? Was it because he had made her laugh and enjoy life at a time when she could hardly remember the last time she felt really good? Or was it his eyes? Those amazing eyes.... She lost herself in just picturing his eyes and her heart started beating faster. He was actually attractive, why hadn't she seen that before? Her contemplating was disruptet by someone opening the door and she turned around quickly.

There he was. She felt guilty, as if he could read her mind. Her hands grabbed the hem of the shirt and she felt awkwardly naked. Her heart was racing and she wanted to sink through the floor. He looked at her and smiled slowly.

"mornin' sweetheart. I smell coffee. Is there enough for me too?"

Tara turned to look at the coffeemaker. "Yes, there is."

She opened a cabinet to find mugs and he walked over to her and opened the next cabinet.

"here's the mugs" he said, taking out two and closing the door. He was standing so close. Taras entire body was prickling. He leaned past her, putting the mugs on the counter in front of the coffeemaker. His arm brushed hers and it sent a shiver through her.

"Thank you." she said, smiling and turning her head to look him in the eyes. And she got stuck. His eyes.

He brushed his fingers up her arm, over her shoulder and up to the back of her neck. He leaned in closer, pausing for a second to se if she would pull away but she didn't. He pressed his lips to hers, softly taking her bottom lip between his own just teasing it a little. She started out hesitantly but when he carefully bit her lip she surrendered her tounge to his mouth and started kissing back. His other hand trailed her spine and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body to his. The kiss was hungry, almost violent. Chibs spun them around, pushing Tara against the counter and she moaned low.

Taras mind was spinning. What the hell was she doing?? Her body was aching of want and need for him. She could not find the will to stop it.  
Out of the turmoil in her head, loud and clear as if he was standing next to her, she heard Joshs voice: "once a bikerwhore, always a bikerwhore!" She flinched. Not because she cared what he would have thought, but here she was, making her life more complicated instead of getting the hell away from all of this.  
She put her hands on Chibs chest, pushing him away.

"Please, don't. I can't. It's.... No. I'm sorry." She said, pressing past him, not able to look at him when she talked. She left half running, back to the bedroom.

***

"Fuck." Chibs was still standing in the kitchen. He rubbed his face with his hands. He was mad at himself for pushing things to much, but damn was she a good kisser. He punched the countertop hard, wincing from the sharp pain in his knuckles. The door flew open and Tig stumbled in.

"I met Tara in the hallway, just wearing a t-shirt. Hot way to start the day." Tig said, sending a meaning glance at Chibs while lighting a cigarette.  
"She looked like she'd seen a ghost, though."

"Yeah, meeting you when wearing just a t-shirt must be terrifying" Chibs said sacasticly, slapping Tig in the stomach as he passed him and left the kitchen.

Tig stared at the coffeemaker and the two unused mugs at the counter. It seemed odd, out of place but he couldn't grasp it.  
"whatever" He thought, pouring himself coffe and leaving it all to history.

***

Chibs was leaning on his bike when Jax and Tara left. She glanced quickly at him and when their eyes met she looked away. He had no way of knowing that just seeing him standing there made all the wanting and needing she had felt during their short and hot morningmeeting hit her like a speeding semitruck


	3. Firestarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk...

The following days, Tara avoided him. He caught her looking at him but she always frowned and looked away when their eyes met.  
Then fate decided to help out a little. The other guys were away, scattered on different asignments and the only people left at TM was himself, Unser and a couple of hired mechanics. Tara came by to drop of the boys, Unser was going to watch them for her.

Chibs cornered her going back to her car.

"I need to talk to you. Right now"  
She followed him hesitantly into the clubhouse. His heart was pounding so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You know, people might start to wonder if they notice that you avoid me."

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know, I'm sorry." she pressed her fingers to her eyes and turned her back on him. Tumultous feelings stirred in her, she was mad at herself for acting like this.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked quietly. He had a cold lump in his chest.  
"can you at least look at me when we talk?" He reached out for her arm, pulling lightly.  
"just tell me if you don't want me and I'll back off."

She spun around, a furious fire burning in her eyes. Chibs almost flinched at the sudden move and her anger. She pushed him hard, catching him of guard, slamming his back against the wall. All anger, sorrow and frustration built up in her boiled over and she couldn't remember the last time she was this mad.  
She grabbed his cut and pinned him to the wall with her body.  
"it's not like that, you dummy!"

Chibs did not see this coming. Tara kissed him violently, the hesitation in the kitchen the other day was gone. His dick was getting rock hard and he moaned as she rubbed her hip against it. She smiled wickedly at the reaction and rotated her hips again making him gasp.

He was at her mercy, on the brink of turning into a begging, pleading mess. He had never wanted someone this much before. Her hands loosened their grip on his cut, and she played a little with the hem of his shirt before sliding them under his shirt, around his sides to the small of his back, pulling him closer. He spun them around, pinning her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing against him. The friction made her arch her back, bumping her head against the wall. She groaned lustily, the fire in her eyes was that of desire now.

He turned around with her still clinging around him and sat her on the pooltable, not breaking the kiss. Her hands were fidgeting with his belt, eagerly. After a little trouble, mostly due to her beeing so impatient, she finally got his buttonfly open and she slid her hand inside his boxers, fisting his aching cock and stroking it slowly.

"jesus christ, Tara" Chibs gasped. He was seeing stars, she was stroking him unbearably slow, he was going crazy.

He pushed her over so she was laying on the table, more or less tore her pants down and let his hand slide over her cunt, teasing her slowly and with featherlight touch. She was reduced to a moaning, writhing mess.

"Filip, fuck me. Now" she ordered him and he willingly obeyed.

He slid inside her, he was so close. He felt intoxicated. She arched up to get him as deep as possible and he thrust back hard, making her moan loud. He picked up the pace and Tara dug her nails into his back and the pain made him groan with pleasure. She came and bit his neck hard, leaving a mark and the pain sent him over the edge pushing him to come. He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath.


	4. Burnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara is having a hard time.

Tara was falling. In love. From grace. She was tumbling, twisting and turning, feeling like a leaf in a storm. Light as a feather and heavy as concrete. She could not remember feeling like this ever, not even about Jax in their teen years.

Jax was in the shower when she fished the cellphone out of his pocket. She found Filips number and wrote it down as a coded memo in her phone. Her heart was hammering so hard she was afraid Jax would hear it.  
Her phone felt like an armed bomb, clock ticking in her pocket.

The knowledge he was a phonecall, just minutes away was physically painful.  
He might as well be ten thousand miles away. Of limits to her in a hundred ways.

She would wake up at night in a dreamy haze, not quite able to tell reality from dream, the taste of his lips on hers, a lingering memory of strong hands on her skin. Reality was a disappointment and she would curl up and cry silently until sleep found her again.

Focusing on the tasks she had at hand: getting her children out, to safety, to a better life.  
But deep in her heart something was stirring. Maybe a glimpse of hope, that she could find happiness. Not just through the life of her children, but for her own flesh and mind.

This was crazy. It only could, and would, end in tears and blood.  
He was a brother of the MC. The trusted friend, VP even, of her husband. She frowned. Soon ex-husband she corrected herself.

"What are you, fourteen? Get a grip. You kissed in the kitchen, screwed once at a pooltable." Tara was scolding her reflection in the mirror.  
"You don't have a clue what he want, don't run around like a headless teenager" It was three days after their intense fuck at the clubhouse. She hadn't heard from him. And she hadn't dared to contact him. "Chickenshit" she told her reflection.

She was sitting at the dinnertable all alone, staring at her phone. She had dialed his number, but she had stopped herself from hitting the callbutton three times. What should she say? Thanks for the thing on the table, want more? She scoffed. Maybe he didn't even want to talk to her. He had conquered. What now? Pillage and ravage? Reign?  Leave to burn out?


	5. Fading glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs is struggling with thoughts and emotions

Chibs had no idea what he should do, how to contact her. He didn't have her phonenumber. Sure couldn't ask Jax for it. He couldn't go by her house, that would be risky.

One thing he was sure of: he wanted more. He wanted all of her. He wanted to stare into her soul, face her demons and feed her laughter. He wanted her to tear him apart, unravel him and build him up to be what ever she needed.

But he hadn't seen her since their dirty little secret at the pooltable. He wondered if she was keeping away from him or if fate had twisted the knife in his stomach to keep him hanging from a thin thread over an edge at a ravine so deep he couldn't get a hint of the bottom.

He tried to take long rides on his bike to clear his head, ending up wishing she was riding with him.

Booze didn't help: he drank himself to an incoherent slur and all his hazy mind could form was explicit images of her.

Tig was the one dragging his sorry ass to bed.

"Fuck, man. You need to help out just a little. I ain't gonna carry you."

He looked at Chibs from the corner of his eyes, trying to lead him in the right direction. Something was off with Chibs. This was not just a case of party to hard.

"Tell me what's up?" he asked.

"no" Chibs slurred and nodded.

The man was clearly totally fucked.

"Lets get you to bed then" Tig wasn't going to push it, Chibs would't be coherent anyway.

He managed to get Chibs into his room and on the bed.

"you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Aye. Just don't have the number" Chibs mumbled, more to himself than to Tig.

Tig stared at him for a second. Something weird was going on, but he couldn't see a pattern. Not yet.

Chibs woke up with the hangover of the century. Ironically that was more efficient to keep him from thinking about her than beeing drunk; pukeing his guts out and waiting for his head to explode and put him out of his misery numbed the other pain. Wasn't going to be a habit though, he promised himself.

Tig came to check up on him.

"Hey, you're still alive."

"Leave me alone to die." Chibs had his arm over his eyes.

"Just concerned for you, brother" Tig replied, looking curiousely at Chibs. "Something bothering you?"

"Right now you are." Chibs threw a pillow at Tig.

"Alright, alright! Just tell me if there's something I can do, ok? Just trying to help." He turned and started out the door.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." Chibs mumbled.

Tig stopped. "Yesterday you said you don't have the number. What number were you talking about?"

Chibs felt like he turned to ice. He had no idea what else he might have said.  
"I did? I don't know. Can't remember." He hoped Tig wouldn't see through his lie.

Tig looked at him a few long seconds, then he just nodded and left.

The ugliness of reality was seeping into Chibs' mind. This thing he had for Tara was plain stupidity. He already had stepped over the line to insanity by sleeping with her. That was like signing his own death sentence. Now he was obsessing, like an idiot, signing a wish for pointless suffering. He made a decision: stop feeding it. Let the glow fade, like a dying fire.


	6. Brightest flame burns quickest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making contact

Sometimes you've got to take a leap and hope you reach the other side of the abyss. And the future is never known in advance, even though that would make things easier. Tara contemplated this and hit the callbutton. Her stomach was turning circles inside her and her heart was hitting the red area at the beats per minute-meter.  Just as she was about to hang up a short "Yeah" was growled as an answer.

"Oh... Hi" she felt dumbstruck. "It's Tara." A silence followed and she was panicking.  
"Is it a bad time?" She asked, her nonexisting courage dropping, heart sinking.

"No, I just..." Chibs voice trailed off. "How did you get this number?"

Taras heart stopped. She went cold. This was going straight to hell, to burn. Not in the flames of her infatuation, they had been bright but she knew that the brightest flame burn quickest. This was going to purgatory, to painfully incinerate her hopes of happiness and love. She hadn't heard from him because he wanted this to go away.

"Never mind" Never before had she been forced to use so much power to whisper two words. She hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little cliffhanger. Hope you want more


	7. Fuel my fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Taras call

Chibs stared at the phone in his hand, frozen with surprise. He was trying to make sense of what had happened the last minute. He had been worried at first by the unknown caller, almost not picking up, but something had made him take the call.

He had almost convinced himself that he was successfully letting her go, that the things they'd done were fading memories. That the dreams of her he woke from almost every night ment nothing, only lingering reflections in his mind.

And then she called. His carefully built but only halfway done walls withered and cracked, like an ancient castle eroding under the torment of weather and time. Her voice was fuel to his fire, like pouring gasoline on hot charcoal. He couldn't find words, his breath consumed by heat in his chest. His brain stopped functioning properly, twirling images of her naked body entwined with his locked in an illicit act of celebration of the flesh.

She hung up. He was left with the silence and slowly he regained his ability to think. He frowned at his own pathetic part in their conversation, contributing nothing more than an inane question.

He was torn between the hungry desire that was rising, the physical need for her that awoke from its slumber and his rational knowledge that this was plain stupidity, setting himself up for suffering and dismay. But he was a man who followed his heart, even though it had led him along shady paths, through murky waters and vast deserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Feel like teasing.


	8. Burn out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chibs called Tara back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song nomadic by Backyard babies  
> "I guess it's time to make it easier on ourselves, is it time to let our feelings have their way? I know this time I won't do anything at all, this time I let the fire burn out of control"

He'd invited her over to his house, not wanting to have this conversation on the phone. Over and over, he had repeated his mantra in his head: "I'm sworn to protect and follow Jax. To trust and believe in him. To stay loyal."

One moment he was standing alone in the hallway, the next she was there. Like a ghost, appearing out of thin air to haunt him.They stood there, none of them sure what to say or where to start, what to expect.

"Tara" he almost whispered it. "We can't..." his voice trailed of as she reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"I know" Tears were gleaming in her eyes. When she made the call she had hoped for something else. She had come here already half broken, knowing that this was the end. Masochism was the only way she could explain her need to come here anyway, to be crushed and ground until all hope had been bled out and she was left wrecked and dry, slivers of what she once was.

Chibs felt the cracks in his walls widen, bricks tumbling down one by one and turning to dust. He was picturing water beeing poured on the flames licking up the inside of his ribcage but the water was evaporating, hissing and popping instead of putting the fire out. She was a curse and an answer to his prayers, a manifestation of the cruel sense of humor of fate. He wanted to worship her, to let her consume his flesh and view his soul and pass out judgment. But he could not. She was a goddess and to merely think of it was the ultimate sin, punished with death and eternal suffering.

"I need you, Filip" Her fingers grazing his skin, soothing like the touch of an angel but laced with danger; it was the devil in disguise, seductive and overpowering and luring with promises that was never ment to be kept.

"Don't you fuckin' say that"

He knew it was a lie. It had to be. She was a queen. There was nothing he could offer her that she couldn't get elsewhere. He was older than her and scarred, he had already failed at protecting one family. He could not imagine why she would want or need him for anything more than a pass time. He regretted starting this in the first place, now it was spinning out of control. The only thing this would ever end with was him coming undone. He turned and walked into the living room, needing to put distance between them. Desperation rising in him, an urge for some time to repair his walls. He could hear her footsteps behind him.

"Don't. Tara" He turned to her. "Please don't." He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "You don't need me, don't fuckin' dare saying it again." Conflicting feelings raging in his chest, eating at his heart. He wanted to be what she needed but knew he could not be.

Taras arms were hanging limp along her sides. She felt the world rocking and turning under her, throwing her off balance. She felt like slowly beeing torn apart, cut into little pieces alive and bleeding out. She gasped for air but seemingly there was none.

Chibs opened his eyes when she sobbed. The little broken sound, so tragically filled with despair broke something inside him and he could not stop himself from pulling her into his arms, holding her fast and rocking her. She was shivering and he felt his walls crumble, leaving him standing in the remnants of his self defense.

Tara placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
"I'm sorry. I should go." She looked smaller and thinner than before, almost transparent and drained of blood.

The last of his resistance failed, he made it easy on himself. He pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. He stopped trying to subdue the fire in his chest and let it burn out of control.

Her kiss was ravenous, her fingers working frantically with the buttons on his shirt. He walked her quickly backwards, pulling her shirt of before pushing her down on the couch. He felt a stillness in his mind, all the conflicting thoughts gone. In this moment they were animals lost in the act, swallowed by the need for each others flesh and to escape the messed up human world, if only just briefly.

After their quick and hot coupling they had moved to the bedroom, losing themselves to each others for hours. If he was going to hell for anything, this was the thing worth it, Chibs thought drowsily, half asleep. He drifted off, pressed close to her, and for the first time in decades he slept soundly, without dreams and haunting ghosts.


End file.
